


A Letter or Two

by fishcustardfairytales



Series: Descendants Penpal AU [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comedy maybe?, Descendants - Freeform, Descendants Au, I don't know what to tag this, idk - Freeform, penpal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: The daughter of Peter Pan has to write a letter to one of the kids on the Isle of the Lost.(I'll make a better summary later. This is a story that a friend wrote that I'm publishing here with permission. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!)





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the first chapter of the fic! It may take me awhile to get out all the other chapters but bare with me here. I hope you enjoy the story!

Panellope had been one of the many chose to write to a kid on the Isle. They were given an address without a name and a few topics to start with. The daughter of Peter Pan sat at her desk with a large stock of stationery, staring at the blank pages. She had hoped one of the topics would get her mind working but, she was bare as a bag of invisible needs. After several failed letters she quit, throwing down the quill as though it had zapped her. Panellope still had 3 days to write the stupid thing and procrastination was on her side. She left her room for some fresh air. 

Panellope was never one for being a princess. It ripped all the fun out of being alive. The expectations, a ball & chain dragging her further down. Into the dark water of Auradon. Maybe she should write about that! How Auradon wasn’t perfect for everyone, that the daughter of Snow White spends half her day so high she looks like the Walking Dead. How that Sarah Darling’s hair is turning white from stress. Panellope was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized she walked into someone till their books hit the floor. Panellopes eye traveled to the floor to see the daughter of the Evil Queen, Evie, lying there.

“Oh! Evie, I’m sorry! I’m such an airhead!” She helped her up and picked up a few of her things. While Panellope had never gotten close to the girls from the Isle she had become friends with Jay. Mischief attracted mischief and those two have a special relationship with Fairy godmother centered around detention. 

“Ellie it's fine really. I wasn't watching where I was going. How's the letter going?” Evie was always quick to guess what was on her mind. 

“About as slow as FG’s goodness class.” Ellie had heard her fair share of rants from Jay about that class. 

Evie giggled. “Well good luck Ellie, they probably won't write back.” On that happy note, she left and Elli decided to go back and write the letter from Hell. Whoever this kid was it was a guarantee they’d find it “interesting”.

 

When Harry had heard people on the Isle were getting letters from Auradon, he rolled his eyes. He knew they’d be about how terrible it was on the Isle and they’d be correct but, it was still his home. Two days after Uma and Gil got their letters and shared them with the crew, Harry got his. He spent two days ready for this moment, to burst through the doors to Ursula's Fish & Chips, claim he's a special unsavory and read the letter in the most annoying voice his thick Scottish accent would let him. So that's what he did.  
Dear rambunctious teen from Isle of the Lost, I am your Boradon pen pal. Strange, huh, how we call out home such a silly thing? Well, that's because it's not all rainbows and sunshine. It's pretty competitive here for someone who just wants to be free and have fun. Though I shouldn't complain I'm sure someone had thrown something at you and called you a trash panda because you refuse to fit society. That's probably what landed your parents there. I must admit I'm not entirely sure how you live there but from what I've heard from the VK’s it's pretty bad. I would have probably never survived or have wanted anyone's pity so I'm proud of you, all of you. Id probably consider the VK’s traitors. They try to forget where they came from and who helped mold them. Anyway, enough about me, I'd like to know about you! Anything you tell me I'll take to heart so feel free to be brutally honest. Write back if you can. ~ Boradon pen Pal

 

Somewhere towards the end he had faded off and read it in his head. Harry was confused, they seemed to care but was also genuinely curious. Strange. 

“Ha! Don't leave us hanging, Hook! Finish the rest!” Uma’s hand on his shoulder brought him back from his wondering. 

“Nah it ain't worth it. They’ll bore the lot of ye.” He tucked it into his jacket pocket for later. 

 

In all honesty, Ellie wasn't expecting a letter back. So when she received one she had mixed feelings. She opened the letter a little suspicious of what would be inside but sent it away, she had to be better than the rest of them. 

“Aye it is pretty strange to call you home Boradon, but I'm going to use it from now on, and since you asked for brutal honesty et ready for a smackdown of it. No, I've never been called a raccoon and if I was id gut the fellow. Ye was right I don't want your pity but, I'll except ye pride in someone ye don't even know. I was surprised ye seemed to care about how we live and if I had to say it more like an aggressive society of arrogant noodle brained pen snuffers than anything. Some people (that's me) steal to survive, others (that's also me) have a crew they can depend on. I live with my sisters because me dad passes a few years ago. Wasn't a nice man that one but he was blood course he liked to spill it. Ye seem like someone good to get to know so I'll be open for more letters. ~ Ye lost Pen Pal

Ellie considered it for a moment and decided she could write a few more letters if they were this...personal.

She set out on a new mission: Befriend this teen from a land unlike her own and get them to Auradon.


	2. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter.

3 months had passed and the letters kept coming in. Both learned more about each other than most people they knew and had so many inside jokes that Harry found himself using them and expecting someone in the crew to laugh. No one ever did, but there was still hope.

Ellie sat in Mal and Evie’s dorm watching the highlights from Mal and Ben's 6-month relationship. While most found it adorable Ellie saw the strain on Mals features. Worry crunched her brow as she turned her gaze to one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen.

Mal gasped as Evie pulled tight on the lacing for her dress. Ellie listening to their talk only tuning in when Mal brought up the Isle. Ellie wondered if she should voice her want to go. Even though she convinced King Ben to send them a phone they sent letters too. It was sometimes easier that way. 

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up.

 

L: Is today the day you finally tell me your name fish bait?

FB: I told you, lost boy, it's against the rules.

L: We both we are way beyond whatever hunky dory plan Ben had when h made the stupid rules.

FB: My answer is still no, Lost. I'm not getting in trouble cause you enjoy breaking them. Sometimes you really scare me!

L: If that's the case I’d happily stop.

FB: Aw, but that's your specialty! :)

 

Her phone had buzzed again but she had noticed her friends were looking at her. “What?”

“You are hardcore blushing right now! Who's the mystery guy? Girl?” Evie bubbled out. She slid next to her and read over her shoulder. “Oh its letter boy!” she sighs. “This is like your own fairytale!” She grabbed Ellie's hands and pulled her into a waltz.

“E, I think you're overreacting.” Mal laughed at the look Ellie gave her before giving in and letting Evie pull her around. 

“No way. He sent her a pretty flirty text.”

“Please! He flirts with anything that moves!” She laughed as the room was soon filled with giggles.

 

Ellie thought her week was going pretty good. Lost was definitely flirting with her, but, she was playing hard to get. 

A rather loud knock on her door forced her out of her thoughts. When she opened it she was met with Jay. 

“Ellie, listen-” he started out but she cut him off. 

“No.”

He blinked. “No? No, wait I need-”

“No Jay, it's the middle of the night.” she huffed.

“Don't act like you weren't awake texting him. Anyway, Mal & Evie need your help. Ben's been captured.” He watched her expression change and she nodded. “Yeah okay.” and they got dressed. A shiver went down her spine. Something big was about to go down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short! I will be updating soon hopefully!

The car ride to the Isle was silent. Ellie sat between Jay and Carlos, her pulse quickening. Jay had told her the plan on the way there. Give them the 3D printer wand, get Ben, and get out of there before they realized it was a fake. 

"So.." Ellie felt how thick the atmosphere was. "Mal left Auradon and you took Ben to get her back but that lead to him getting kidnapped by a pirate crew lead my Mal's rival? Sounds like without me your lives would start falling apart." She hoped the joke would lighten the mood.

Jay chuckled and Carlos nodded. "Seems that way. I just want this to be over with so I can go and worry about other things." 

"That sounds like someone who cants get a date to Cotilion." 

"Yeah, yeah. Jay's not going with anyone so..." He turned his attention to his friend who was currently having a side conversation.

"I wouldn't worry about that. If after all this, you still can't get a date I'll go with you." She offered.

"You sure Ellie?" 

"It's no problem really. I don't have a date and in all honesty, I wasn't really planning on going." It was sad but true. She hadn't found any of the boys at school interesting.


End file.
